The Hotel
by Zoey Seraphine Bates
Summary: BB have to share a hotel room during a case.


"Booth, I can't wait until we leave! You are irritating me!"

"Oh, you think I like staying in this crappy hotel room with you?"

"At least I know how to make a bed. Would it kill you to pick up your dirty t-shirts off the floor?"

"Bones, you are a neat freak!"

"Booth, you are a slob!"

"That's it! I'm going downstairs and renting my own room!"

"Booth, the FBI is not covering two rooms. I don't know how long we're going to be here. This is a hard case."

"I don't care about the money, I can't stand being in the same room with you!"

"Why? Am I really that bad?"

"Nag, nag, nag, nag, nag! Don't do this, don't do that! It's driving me up the wall!"

"I'm just saying, we have to share the same room, we might as well try to fit each others' needs. I can't stand messy things."

"I hate having to make beds and pick up t-shirts. It's a waste of time."

"It's not a waste of time, Booth! You're a slob and you don't want to clean up after yourself!"

"I am so getting my own room. As far away from you as possible."

"Don't leave. Please."

"Why do you want me here? I'm a 'slob' and 'I don't want to clean up after myself'. Do you like staying with me?"

"I find your presence comforting. You're also very protective. Unnecessarily, most of the time."

"Unnecessarily protective? It that possible?"

"This case scares me. He killed five women that we know of."

"Do you want me to protect you?"

"Yes. This killer scares me."

"Killers never scare you."

"This one does. He stalked these women, tortured them, and killed them."

"Why are you yelling at me for not picking up after myself if you're scared of this guy and want me to protect you?"

"I'm just making requests."

"I'm still not picking up after myself."

"I don't understand how any woman could ever possibly love you!"

He walked over to her and pressed his lips to hers. It took her somewhere around two seconds to push him away.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I want to show you how women can love me. You said you didn't understand, so I was helping you grasp the concept."

"You irritate the hell out of me!"

"What did I do, Bones?"

"You kissed me! Don't sit there and pretend you don't know!"

"Still want me to stay?"

"Yes."

"I'll only stay if you stop complaining."

"Okay, I'll stop."

"You want a hug?"

"You don't even have to ask. You know I want a hug."

"I don't know, the way you lashed out at me for kissing you might suggest otherwise."

"Booth, kissing me is not appropriate for work. This is a business trip."

"Okay, but hugging isn't work appropriate."

"I can't help it. I can't sleep when I'm mad at you."

"Come here." He was a push over for her.

"We both need sleep to solve this case and get out of this hotel room."

"I actually don't mind staying with you. It's nice to have you so close. You're easier to protect that way."

"I don't need you to protect me, I can fend for myself, thank you very much."

He let her go as she said this.

"I thought that this killer scared you. Do you want me to go get my own room?"

"No. Please stay."

"Then stop fighting with me."

"Will you hug me again?"

"Fine." He took her back into his arms. "But I'm spoiling you."

"I don't care. We can continue to do this once we get back to D.C."

"You are not anything like the woman I thought you were."

"Hey, I like it when you hold me. I can't help it."

"Women usually are powerless against me."

By now, neither one of them wanted to fight. They both liked being hugged. They were more comfortable with each other than they had ever been with anyone else. Pretty soon though, they realized that they were tired and that they needed to sleep. They didn't want to let each other go, though. As Brennan crawled into her bed in the two bed hotel room, she had a thought.

"Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you come lay in my bed with me?"

"Why?"

"It's cold in here."

"And?"

"You're warm."

"And?"

"I like being close to you."

Booth got out of his bed and went over to hers. He couldn't help it, he had to put his arms around her.

"I don't think it's that cold in here, Bones."

"It's not."

"Why did you tell me it was? Did you want me to hold you?"

"Booth, I love it when you hold me."

"I love to hold you, Bones."

"It also calms me down. Can I put my head on your chest?"

"Go ahead." He said, shifting into a position where it would be comfortable for her to do so.

As she listened to his heart and watched the rise and fall of his chest, she knew she loved him. She snuggled a little closer to him and was glad that he was also very warm. He was like a space heater. She was happy that her and Booth had to share a room, and that Booth was sweet enough to let her do this.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Did you like it? It was really fun to write. The whole 'space heater' line was something I read in Twilight. It was talking about Jacob being a space heater, or something like that. The books were kind of gay, I just read them because I bought them. No offense to Twilight fans. BB are the only couple I like. Review, peeps.


End file.
